regular show : next genaraton
by Jesus rules 107
Summary: this story is about the parks kids and thier mis adventures. hope you enjoy -sweetie out.
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai and Rigby were wraking leveas at the park when rigby asked dude have you ever thougt of having kids with maragret because eileens pregant and i'm really that depends thats unless maragret wants kids but i do- wait eileens pregant sorry dude i forgot to tell you heh heh


	2. I'm pregant

hey all my fan fiction readers this is my first story so please be gentele .peace out yall.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai and Rigby were wraking leveas at the park when rigby asked dude have you ever thougt of having kids with maragret because eileens pregant and i'm really that depends thats unless maragret wants kids but i do- wait eileens pregant sorry dude i forgot to tell you heh heh


	4. doctors vist

Eileen and Rigby were at the doctors and were in what seemed like a doctors office it was a very colorful room filled with blue and red chairs when the doctor came in she was a tall young woman who looked about in her 30's she smiled and said so you must be mrs. and mr. slayers very nice to meet you I'm dr. who i will be your dr. for today so ms. eileen hop on up and get ready you two to see your baby the doctor put some weird jelly stuff on eileen belly are the prantes ready to see thier baby yesyesYES rigby practially shouted settledown honey eileen said in a sothig voice . Seems like somebodys exiceted the dr. giggled then she showed them a picture it showed a piture of not one but two heads rigby nearly freaked and ended up faniting 3hours later... rigby woke up in a colorful room and saw eileen and dr. who stood over him with worried expissons on thier faces. Eileen i just had the starngest dream in it the dr. said you were pregant with twins! No rigby its true i am pregant with twins . rigby now had a shocked expression on his face but soon it turned into a smile he was gonig to have two kids instead of one! would mommy an daddy like to know the genders yeah sure we'd love too its a... yep cliffhanger you probaly wern't expting that yeah this ole writer got tricks up her sleeves vote on what genders you want !- modecai [me] out


	5. it's a

it's a... girl and a boy ! rigby jumped for joy he was gonig to be a daddy to not only a girl but a boy too,he was so happy that he could not even explain he could'nt wait to tell mordecai !eileen was also happy she was g etting what she want'ed and a girl eileen was even happier then rigby she could'nt wait tell maragert! the couple guied thier way to their car this was the beginng of their new life an they were so happy. hey eileen after we tell mordecai and maragret about the kids do you want to ask them to help us out with the kids room rigby asked sure honey she riplied she gave him a peck on the cheeck and then they drove off . so sorry guys that it was short but you know how it is btw i am so updating after piano pratice so be prepared also review thanks for them too. princess jelly fish[me]out!


	6. telling friends

Eileen could not wait to tell maragret and april they've been best friends since forever ! at the coffe shop: hey eileen what are you donig here i thought you were put off work beacause of the prengancy april said with maragret beside her. well guys thats what i wanted to talk about guess what me and rigby are having twins! AHH! both maragret and april shouted jumping up and down. you guys are more excited than we are . hell yeah girlfriend of coruse were happy! maragret said with hands on hips . so do you guys wanna help out with their rooms tonight ? sure we have nothing better to do but to see are husbands. great would to know the genders ? sure but wait iso have to text mordecai . maragret wait don't tell mordecai i don't need him know that rigby telling him . alright. now lets go shopping! **so how do you guys think mordecai gonna take it good,bad,awsome well find out in the next episode of REGULAR SHOW : NEXT GENARATION!-anthony [me] out!**


	7. telling other friends

**At the park:** Rigby was about to tell his best friend that he was gonna have twins ! Rigby was about to tell mordecai that he was gonna to be a dad mordecai was on the couch playing video games when Rigby came up dude I have something to tell you. yeah what do you want ? um well Eileen having twins both girl and boy . dude congarts . uh thanks question: could you help us with the kids room? sure. awesome thanks dude know problem now all have to do is call king and all have to is call king and i'll be done .** - sorry guys this chapter was short but itried next chapter will be longer I promise preview time ! **sorry Eileen they were out of pink but had a bunch of light green heh heh. oh rigby


	8. new room

Rigby ,Mordcai and king came in with bukets of paint . Rigby said hey um Eileen they ran out of pink paint so is light green okay heh heh oh Rigby you guys are working on the boy's room so it really won't matter but Eileen these are your kids in side you- but Rigby light green is my favorite color so its fine so calm down . okay but Eileen go sit down you could get hurt so go and watch princess jellyfish . dude really princess jellyfish don't you think shes a little to old for that no king I love it he know what I like aw margret said hey why don't us men work on the kids room you guys go watch t.v. with Eileen . alright mordecai . sure no probelm! April said .5 hours later... finally were done with the kids room would you ladies like to see sure love too the first stop was the boys room it was a dark blue and had a dresser that was a light brown the floor was soft so just in case one of the kids fell they would be fine the walls were also decaorated with animals and cute little sports balls the bed had something on it and when you go up close it says love the next stop was the girls room it was green and blue and the women looked at the men the men looked at rigby okay i acidienlty um kinda splashed it on the wall it was too late to get it off because it dried. Rigby Rigby well were going to get going okay see you guys later . yeah bye. later that night... hey Eileen yeah rigby this is the start of our new life hey your right I guess I am.** so what did you think of this chapter just know after this chapter I'm skipping a few years so next chapter will be 3 years later and the kids will be in pre- school**


	9. the slayer kids

**thank you guys very much for your honest reviews esespically you KudleyFan93 you are one of my favroite authors so i would love help from you your stories are just awsome so you and other amazing authors help me please pm me if you do and btw could you get BrunoMarslover21 to help please because ABCU&ACG are good to thanks and i'll take as much advice as i can remeber i'm new at this! Rigby&Eileen : Kristin J. Slayers aka kris or kristy Personality: she is a tomboy who loves to sing in secret the one thing you cannot do is make her angry she is worse than muscleman and Benson combind she is a potty mouth at times but still very sweet and is a total daddy's girl she loves when in regular stuff happen shes always up for adventure looks: she has light golden fur with a hint of brown in it she has long dark brown hair and green eyes she wears a lot of Bon jovi , katy perry and green day t- shirts and jeans, shorts , sometimes dresses and skirts . and her shoes are either sneakers or her favroite combat boots Daniel B. slayers aka dan or danny personality: he is a out going guy with big dreams he also loves video games like his sister but that good at them like rigby he is also wonderful guy who you'll come too love looks: hes like a mini rigby i mean a mini rigby the only diffrence is his blonde hair that you'st to be long but now is a crew cut he wears loose t- shirts and blue jeans most of the time but sometimes he wears hiking shorts.**


	10. the quintel kids

**guys i am so sorry how the story stared out this way its just my stupid computer keeps messing up and kudleyfan93 i hope we can be friends:) okay people lets get this story on the road! Mordecai and Margret: Charlotte s. Quintel(birth) personality: she is a total girly girly who loves to baby-sit her little sister Jazmanie she is a sweet an kind girl with the heart of an angel ( some times) she also loves it when something irregular happens it makes her really exicted she knows the lines to about every 80's movie you can think of because she is so obessed with it . looks: she is a blue jay/ red robin mix her feathers are alight blue with a red stripe down the side she also has rings around her arms which are red. and dark brown eyes Kevin j. quintel (adopted) personality: he is a video game loving boy who happens to have a crush on kristy (which she returns) ever since the day they met which wasn't that long ago he also is a out going guy with dreams of becoming a rapper because hes really good at it hes also a layed back kind of guy who doesn't like when someone picks on his sister or any one else he knows looks: he is a blue jay with dark blue feathers he also had deep gray eyes that show that he is cool guy he also has reading glasses and sometimes a chain with the cross on it.**


	11. preschool frears and new friends

Kristy was very scared she didn't want to go to preschool all the stories she had heard from Carrie ,Benson's kid had scared her to death but then Robbie muscleman's kid said that preschool was not that bad so she wasn't sure to be afraid or to just be calm so she chose both when the family got to the preschool Danny ran right on in but Kristy just clinged to her father Rigby then said sweet heart whats wrong i don't want to go in pweschool it looks scary princess when it was my first day of preschool i was scared to but my mom said that if i find a friend and have some fun then it wouldn't be scary so you get there and make some friends because your the daughter of Rigby and she doesn't get scared you hear me sir yes sir now you go in there and make some friends yes daddy the little mole ran in the preschool and said be brave be brave when she walked in she clung to her teddy bear ted(**yes i saw the movie and it was funnnnny .) **Kristy saw a young fox crying by her self she was sad looking but then Kristy saw Charlie over there trying to help the girl she then ran over and said hi .she then looked down at the girl and said whats the matter are you okay Kristy said no i'm not okay i have no friends except for her and i'm scared she cried well you shouldn't be you seem nice and we'll be your fwiends . okay. um whats your name its ? my name is Ceclia but you can call me cece. okay do you want to play with us ? sure love to come on then. Kristy could already see a beautiful friendship.** how did i do guys good, bad, awsome tell me in your reviews thanks for all your support and advice guys you are amazing people and hope you enjoyed this chapter . preview time! **what did you just call my brother. na ya . you see it is my ya because he's my brother and no body messes with my brother you understand . nope so get my out of way ratface he then pushed her oh buddy you then made a mistake. **oh things are heating up what you think going to happen and one more thing goys i hope your enjoying reading this story as much as i'm enjoying writing it -katy perry (me) out**


	12. no body messes with my brother

Today was the kids 6th day at preschool and it was going pretty well. Kristy was playing dolls with charlie and cece when she heard some crying she turned around and saw it was danny she ran to her brother and asked what was wrong he answered " that boy over there was mean to me and called me wat face." Kristy growled no body messes with her brother. she went over to the boy and said " did you call my bwother wat face"." na ya" . "you see it is my ya because he's my bwother and nobody messes with my bwother" . so he then pushed Kristy on the ground and began to walk away but Kristy held him back. " oh buddy you just made a mistake she then kicked him and pushed him to the ground the boy punched kristy then beat the living shit out of him charlie and cece tried to hold her back but she kept on punching she punched him so much that his nose began to bleed the teacher then saw the fight and had to pull kristy off the boy she called both of there pranets and said that they should have a cofrence .**at the confrence: ** what happened was my baby hurt! ms. slayers kristy doesn't have a mark on her its bart whos hurt when they looked at bart there faces turned into shock bart looked like he was ran over by a car!" damnnnn rigby said did kristy do that " yes mr. slayers your daughter did that when bart pranets came in they demaned an explantion bart told a fake story kristy then said " thats bull cwap bwing in danny he'll tell you the weal story" . they then brought in danny he told them ever thing bart then said ugh you two are both rat faces and your whole family kristy eye began to twicth she jumped on bart an began to pound his head on the floor the adults had to get kristy off of him she said say sorry nope. bart simpson( not the cartoon) you better apolgize oh so help me i'll beat you till tomorrow sorry. **at the slayers home:** you are grouned young lady for 2 weeks yes mam she then retreated to her bedroom and slammed the door danny then ran in and said please don't ground her ground ground me instea the boy begged no son our desion is final danny hung his head down and went to his room he wouldn't come down for dinner he just stayed in his room. rigby went up to talk to him after there talk rigby went down and said you are no longer grouned kristy your danny has taken for you . kristy ran up the stairs and huged her brother. thanks bwo. no pwob sis just know you owe me. i know.** how was the chapter guys hoped you enjoyed next chapter will be set in the qunitel house so oh boy and thanks for the reviews guys i appreicate plus my birth days coming up and do i got a story for you.- alvin(me) out**


	13. a boring day

Charlie and Kevin were sitting on the couch ; they were so bored the eletricty in the t.v. was out so that was out of the question . they didn't have there nintindeos they left those at Kristy house so they were just plain bored .

Charlie then thought " we could play tag or get on daddy's computer".

" computer it is " Kevin said. the 4 year olds went into Mordcai's office and began playing games on his computer .

Margret saw the kids on Mordcai's computer she saw that the work Mordccai labored over was destroyed after she lectured the kids she got to work on fixing his work .

she finshed about the same time he came home .

"hey honey how was your day ? "

"great i got a promotion!"

thats great but um the kids were in your office um they were on your computer and destroyed your work.

Margret could see him getting angry ."

but i fixed everthing ."

he calmed down he then said to "the two your grounded okay dinner time."to

**what do you think please review and thanks kudleyfan93 for being my beta reader you are very sweet person and you desver to win a writing prize too and to all you who reviewed you rule and i hope you keep on reading.;) okay preview time!p.s. in the next chapters the kids are going to be 9 and some of there adventures are going to be like mine.**

do i have sing ? Kristy asked yes dear now begin.


	14. authors note

**hey guys um i'd like to tell you something um i've been thinking a bout killing myself because of all the bullies just because i'm diffrent sure i knock the shit out of them and my friends are always there to stick up for me but they get to me because they talk about my saying that she's a slut hurting my feelings so starting tomorrw i'm not going to up date for awhile because i'm just to hurt but i will up date one last time before my break thank you all your just so sweet and welcoming i'm so sorry you can review and pm your complanits if you want i don't mine by guys nikki(ME) OUT:(**


	15. talent show fears

the kids were in 4th grade now and just made 2 new friends summer and jimmy. they are really cool and new to the neighborhood but still great kids.

Kristy couldn't belive she had to sing in the talent show. she hated singing sure shes great at it and she loves music but the probelm is she doesn't want to shes very shy about her he got an singing but then she got an idea she could sing with Kevin he said he could rap and he could so she went for it all she had to do now was sing.

**At the audition: ** Kevin gave a supportive thumbs up in the audince . Kristy held the gutair close she rembered what her dad had told her."i'm a slayers and they do not get scared now lets do this.

**cups by Anna Kendrick:  
I got my ticket for the long way around  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrw what do you say?  
When I'm gone when gone  
your gonna miss me when i'm gone.**

** your gonna miss me by hair  
your gonna miss me everwhere  
i've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
the one with the prettiest of views  
it's got mountains , it's got rivers , it has sights that'll give you shivers  
But it sure would be pretter with you  
your gonna miss me when i'm gone**

** your gonna miss me by my walk  
and my talk your gonna miss me when i'm gone.**

Kristy looked to see amazed faces she was so suprised. your in the talent show that was amazing!

**hey guys its your old friend and shes back and do not worry i'll update soon and thanks for everthing guys support,advice,love *crying tears of joy* you guys are awsome you made my day. preview time!**

this was Kevin's chance to make a move on Kristy he's been in love with her for years now and this is his chance to auatally win her heart even though she returned these feelings.


	16. impressing Kristy

Kevin stood there waiting for Kristy to come out . 5 minutes later... Kristy came out wearing a black hello kitty shirt and a white toto with some sneakers it was just a regular outfit but he still thought she was beautiful but not wanting to spill his crush he just kept quiet .

"Hey I know a perfect place for us to practice ! that karkoke bar ."  
" I have a feeling that your going to cause havic."

"Were do I not? of all the years you've known me Kev I'd think you'd figure out that of course I love causing troulbe but I'm still adroble.

" Please your far from adroble your in between crazy and 's the best way to describe you but you are pretty smart so I give you that."

" your the one with the crazy dreams I mean dude seriously your horrible at video games but I'm champ I don't understand I even beat your dad!"

"well - listen there's that song you like ."

"Wait how do you know? i listen to this by myself."

The young bird would not admit it but he loved Avril Levgine to him she sang really good and looked hot he liked Katy Perry too she was pretty good to he liked a lot of female musicans .

"Uh you don't really wan- oh my g-o-s-h poetic justice is on i love this song it really makes you feel you know."

" Oh yeah i love this song too it's amazing i really like rappers i think their raps are cute. " she said blushing .

when they walked in the song **Same Love **Kevin heard her sing some of the lyrics he was suprised she looked like she was in her in own world.

_And I can't change even if I try even if i wanted to.(4x)_

"Hey you sing beautifully you know." Kevin hoped she didn't hear but she did anyway .

"Really?"

"Yeah I think that the way you sing is um really cool." he gulped because he was really neverous around her sometimes.

**At Kristy's house** :

"Hey thanks for this Kev. and I think what you said was really sweet . so do you wanna do this again?"

" Yeah sure lo-love to. and is that your dad? he pointed at the window.

" Don't mind him he's just kinda overprotective sometimes . and Kevin here's your thank you gift."

she stood and kissed him on the cheek . he blushed and looked love sick with dreamy eyes I will never wash this cheek again he whisperd .

when she went inside he fisted pumped he was one step up on his game with her.

**hey guys I made a romantic chapter for Valtines Day btw happy V.D preview time thanks guys.**

catch that kid Baltomore .

hey i have a name ya know mr. pony tail and it's kristy and if you touch me i'm going to ball sack you.

**guys i just made up ball sacking i autlly did it on one of my bullys when i got back . i kicked them in there ball sack . and man did i crack u because they talked about my grandpappy and i go a little crazy because i love him more then life it's self.**


	17. a little fun and a warning

The gang were at lunch when Summer and CeCe came running in they both said " our pranets are getting married we just found". they were breathing hard and had smiles on their faces.

"wait let me get this you guys are going to be sisters."Kevin asked looking confused.

"yep and we can't wait it's going to be awesome the theme is blue and white."Sum said .

"yeah mum's gonna look beautiful in her wedding dress I can't wait to see her this is going to be abousulety amazing , we are finally going to be sisters and it's gonna rule!

"yep just don't runway like Donna did we never heard from twin ever again she was all like I miss my mommy and wanted to find mom dad had told us the story but she wasn't listening so now I guess she's on this quest trying to find our mother it's really sad though that she didn't listen but oh well these things happen.

"Everyone showed pity but got back to the topic.

"hey Kris what's up with the radio."Kevin asked curious  
turned it on she kept clicking in till she stopped at **whip my hair by willow smith.**she jumped on the table and began dancing wildly wipping her she then Charlie joined her then Sum and finally Cece they were all dancing on the tables they knew they were going to get in trouble that's when Kristy sat down turned off the music . and winked she then walked out of the lunch room but before she did she went over to Bart's table and held up her pinky in his face he asked what it was .

"chinese middle finger Barty . oh and ran into your sister I see she likes making very ugly comments and it seems like she likes to hit because she touched me now you know how I am by my t-shirt looks innocent but you don't like my bad side so leave me alone I'm a 9 year old girl who'll freaking back flip your behind so you bullies or what I call you people need to back off this is your warning Barty,you too Mar. now if you exscue me my dear brother and I must leave come on Danny.

ever her pig tails bobbed against her **Green day** t-shirt and hiking shorts and her bulky combat boots .

**how did I did do next chapter will be Charlie x Jimmy and their irregular adventure with a little Kristy x Kevin. shout out to my lovers and haters because with your love and your hate wouldn't be here so thanks. AJ out my real name ^^. **


	18. story up dates

**hey guys this is just a authors note about updates on the story just know that romance is going to blossom between Charlie and Jimmy for a few chapters then Danny and Summer. their is going to be a sequel to this and here's a little preview to give you a small taste of what I'm whipping up.**

Charlie and Kristy were now 18 and in college but Mordecai and Rigby saw little 3 year old's walking into a big building . when they came back to reality they saw the now were them as adults they grew up to be beautiful young women in serious relation ships here came their boy friends now.

"hey Krissy ." he said.

**how was that guys pretty good right please review and follow/favrotie for me thanks and love you Ronnie . A.J. out.**


	19. the dance part 1

Jimmy was having a great time with Charlie it was a really fun dance but then he noticed how nervous Kevin looked while Kristy was in the bathroom "Hey dude what's wrong you look tense." Kevin looked at him and said "Well you see I'm afraid she's gonna ditch me man I'm afraid!" "Dude this is coming from a guy who's made a bunch of speechs fought huge monsters and survied the Hot wings challgene I really don't see the probelm. he said as he shurgged his shoulders . "Dude I know you like my sister but your really good at hiding it so I was thinking um could you teach me so I don't blow this please!" "Okay for 5 bucks." "Really?" "Yep unless you want her gone." "Alright." he pulled out a 5 and handed it to him. "Thanks first you need to stay calm and let all of that nevrousness get washed away." "Dude really corny and okay. he stared doing deep breaths as he walked over Kristy. "Where have you been?" he jumped back only to see Charlie giggling behind him. " Hey why were you talking o my brother he's having girl problems again isn't he" the bluejay said arms crossed "Yep but his best bro handled it well." "If your so macho I guess you don't want to dance then." "WHAT!" The Jim-master is not that macho lets dance." the human held out his elbow as the bluejay linked her wing with him. The pranets espically Mordecai and Rigby watched the kids Mordecai chuckled as he saw his daughter dancing with the boy ."Kids not bad ." 


	20. the dance part 2

Kevin was as nevrous as hell this was his first date and it was with his dream girl Kristy his heart thumped rapidly he was very nervous his crush Kristy asked him too be her date but only as friends that was cool with him he was 9 turning 10 next month he said to himself that he didn't need to grow up so fast but when he saw Kristy his jaws dropped "how do I look? no too girly!" "no per-perfect ar-are you rea-ready to go?" "yep let me call my Dad .HEY DAD COME ON WERE READY TO GO."Rigby came out and looked at his daughter she wore a sleeveless purple shirt with a pink skirt and some boots that went to her ankles. "Baby girl you look great! Hey Kev take good care of my child because she is my favroite ." "Yes sir she's safe with me." he slauted like a soldier in the miltary. At the dance: Kevin looked for Jimmy while Kristy was in the bathroom he was looking for him because he needed advice on keeping his cool around Kristy because he gets scared and sometimes when he's near her after he talks with him he walks over to Kristy "Hey do you wanna sing or rap sometime?" he would do anything for her but he couldn't let her know that unless he wants his heart broken in 2. "Yeah sure. when do you want to?" "Like right now." "WHAT! you know how I am with last minute shows we don't mix." "I know but please." she said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright what song?" "Just follow me and I'll tell you."he followed her up the stairs to the stage in the gym she wispred the song in his ear and he nodded ready to sing his but off the band stared out with a solo then Kev came in Boyfriend by BIG TIME RUSH Kevin:Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b Boyfriend have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone and there isn't anything they could of said or done and everday I see you on your own And I can't believe that your alone But over heard your your girls and this what they said looking for a That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be right there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend can't fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care what you done before all I really want is too be your b-b-b-b-boyfriend Let me take a little moment to find the right words so when I kick you something that you've heard I don't know what kind of guy you prefer But I know I gotta put myself not first see I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that your looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time You know I'm going to be right there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back All I really want is to be your b-b-b-b-boyfriend If you tell me where I'm waiting here like slum dog millionaire Bigger than the Twilight love affair I'll be here Girl I swear All I want to be is your b-b-b-b-boyfriend. when he finshed he bowed and said "thank you,thank you your all too kind." "How did I do?she jumped on and kissed him on the lips luckily her father not watching but Mordecai did and he watched his son faint. "Wait did he just faint I didn't know that was going to happen.". how did I do guys and thank you for those awesome reviews thank you very much. 


	21. Cj and Fiona are here for revenge

CJ stood there waiting for her with her daguhter Lauren "Hey mom when can we kill Margaret and brainwash my everbody else?" "Very soon sweetie when we attack no one will be able to stop us but first we have to plan things out with Fiona and Manny."(Manny is a girl her real name is Manuella ) at that moment the 2 foxs walked in ready to begin. "Besides honey this is the fun part we get come up with the cruelest way on how to get revenge on the women that took away guys fathers." 


	22. daning

The kids were bored out there minds with nothing to do aboustely nothing they were very bored that's in till Kristy came up with an idea. "Hey guys me and Danny got a just dance for chirtsmas wanna play?' "Yeah we did I'm all for it come on guys let's have some fun," 3hours later... the kids were laughing an having a great time they were really happy that Kristy came up with the idea in the first place before Summer left she said "Let's have a sleepover an let's play that game it'll be really fun!" "Uh sure just let me check with my folks." "Okay bye Kristy." "Later Sums." 


	23. football

The Slayers and Quintels were at the kids school watching the football game tn which Twin Peaks Bears were failing an not making any progress whatsoever an Kristy was annoyed an embaressed to even watch but just when they were about to lose she whispered a plan to Charlie,Cece , an Summer they agreed as they followed her to the empty boy's locker room. "Are even suppose to back here!?"Summer asked she was really nervous and was chewing herself out for agreeing to this. "Cool is Sums well be fine plus I'm sick of us losing I've tried out but coach says this is a boy team but I'll show them with you guys help." the others looked at each an nodded "Fine were in . okay where's the football uniforms because were just gonna pop in." they got dressed and walked out there the crowd was very suprised the anouncer said "looks like we have 3 new players in the football game but they seem awfully small seems were not going to win just like those other years." when they got out there the game stared out. Summer thorw the ball at Kristy and she catched it "Hey fucktards I hope you notice that the racoon has the ball ."with that she ran with Football jocks trailing behind her one cagught her. "your going down pipsqueak."Kristy stopped squirming and rammed her head inside the boy's stomach .she smirked an said "Nobody calls me pipsqueak espically a football jock an before she kicked him in the nuts. she then scored touch down after touch down so did Summer,Charlie,an CeCe at the end of the game Kristy scored a winning touch down in which she took off her helment and did a victory dance the color drained from the other girls faces an the football team that lost looked pissed the one Kristy beat up walked to her pulled her cloar up too him an yelled insults one of them were about her friends an that's when she snapped. the other whispered " aw shit we have to get her off of him before she puts him in a coma . but they didn't notice the blood like the crowd did she punched scharched an kicked the coachs kept trying to get her off but ever attempt made her jump right back on he was really getting beat up but he still mustered up insults. the girls took off there helments an was abe to get her off of him before she cause some perment damage . then stood their pranets looking really anger an kinda proud . "Kristy why did you do that?" Eileen asked looking at her child. "Which the football game or the fight in my defense he insutled my friends plus we where losing just couldn't let that happen unless you wanted to losedid you mom did you wanna lose. "You know what we'll discuss this tomorrw I shall see you when you wake up. "which probaly be at 12 though so you may not see me as much. 


	24. step 1 of Cj and Fiona's

CJ was explaining to the girls that they were going to befriend the park then backstab them the girls were still going to be there "friends" in till their moms tell them so strike but Fiona warned her daghuter about Kristy an how she could kick her ass Manny understood an she stared taking karte class she and Lauren couldn't wait to take out the women who took the men away from there mom's they were after blood and revenge and nothing could stop them they were able to cover up ther location so that wasn't a probelm . 


	25. In New York part 1

_the park crew and friends are in New York! now in the city watch their adventure .come along on this 5 part adventure enjoy!_

"WAIT! COME BACK! I THOUGHT YOU GAVE IN TO HEY YO TAXI!" the tired Kristy yelled then she had a look that she uses when she has a plan.

"Oh no! she has that look! what's the plan now Krissy ." Kristy slapped him and he held the his cheek the adults and kids looked at her awe struck.

"Um WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"1 don't call me Krissy or you get slapped again . 2 I know somebody. Does anybody have their phone?" Benson handed his phone as she dialed the number.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Benson said she just waved her hand . as the phone rang it picked up.

"Hey Biggs !"

"Yep it's Kris. hey can you do me a favor? yeah I need a some hotel rooms please.

"Okay met me at the empire state." they stood their in till he finally came they hugged.

" How's it going Kris? Haven't seen you since Twin peaks .

"Great! now let's go.

"WAIT! Kristy how do you know him?

"Oh I know a lot of people. I even knew Kevin before you guys did.

"Wait we brought him over so you guys could get to know him we never knew him before then . "Charlie said

"Um well rember when I got lost well I met Kevin trying to find my way home I knew him 5 days before you guys did before this he lived on the streets on which I really don't know why I tried asking but he didn't budge ." everyone shifted their eyes on to him he began to blush .

"Well it all started...

**Aren't I just awful I said 5 right . get ready for my first 5 part adventure and I'm going to do a spinoff which is kinda going to be a t.v movie. AJ out ;D**


	26. Bonnie and Clyde

"Well it all stared ... when I was 2 my mom had just died and my dad left me on the street promising to come back after 2 days never heard from him.I began to walk learning every thing there is to know about Twin Peaks then when I turned 3 I became more street smart able to get the things I needed when I needed it with out a thought .then 1 day I met Kristy she was lost so I wanted to help her during that time we became close then when she saw you mom and dad at the ophrange she begged me to stay here so I wouldn't be in the cold anymore I agreed but she had to promise to rember me and to always say hi every time she saw me she promised then went in with me you guys picked her up and hugged her while I sat on the floor helpless then Charlie noticed me we talked then she begged Mom and Dad to get me Kristy sent me a wink which I returned then met you guys blah blah blah now were here."

after Kevin explained himself they set off on the road to go to the hotel Biggy or his real name Richard gave them their key to the famlies own respected rooms.

**Later that night:  
**"Okay guys do you think you can handle being on your own while the adults go and have some fun?!"

"Yerp don't worry we'll be fine." Kristy reasurred as she pushed them out the door.

"Okay let's get down to buisness!" Charlie said after checking that the adults left.

"Um what are you doing?" Kristy said after going back to her video game.

"Can you and Kev sing at the night club that the adults are at ."

"We want 20 bucks each from every last one of you and we get to pick our stage names do we have a deal."

"Well... alright here you go ."she handed them the money they flipped it and smiled.

"Let's get down to buisness ." when they were done Kristy walked out she had a blonde wig on makeup a kinda puffy dress and cat eye glasses she said her name was Bonnie and she came from Jersey doing her best accent which was very VERY coniving then Kevin came out wearing sunglasses and a t-shirt with jeans (basicly he looked like a rapper but only his pants wasn't sagging )he was from new york and his name is Clyde

"how do we look?" 

"Who are you?" Summer said they giggled and left quietly closing the door behind them . 

**At the night club:**

"HELLO! party people lets get this started!" the DJ said as he started to spin his disk. the kids were able to book them a gig as they got into positn they got ready. 

"Hello ! I'm Bonnie and this is Clyde were here to be your entertainment hope you enjoy us. 

**ohhh! I just cliffhangered yah woo hoo let's talk people come on more reviews love you.**


	27. Who is Jazz ?

**Hey party people and thank you guest for that news I've gotten more ideas and more reviews 32 to be exact I'm hoping to make to 40 so people express your self honest reviews are always welcome but a nuff of that but one more thing who's heard the song_ when I was your man _by_ Bruno Mars _okay who cried and said that he doesn't need her and he can be your man because that's what I di**

"Sups Biggs! yeah I'm up for video games! oh how 'bout um you come over and I can let you meet my friends and family haven't talked to you in a while it's going to be great seeing you dude!" Kristy got of the phone and went to change she was still in her pajamas since she woke up like a few minutes ago she and it was like 1:00! she changed in to a duck buddies t-shirt and some jeans. she waited and when he came they talked he meet the family he played video games then he left the kids grew bored then Summer got an idea.

"we could go to that cafe we passed on the way here ." they all nodded and made there way too the cafe on the way Kevin and Kristy looked shocked the others looked at what they were looking at .

"Jazz?" the duck looked up .she stood and started running. Toward Kristy and Kevin they both had arms wide ready for a hug.

"KEVY! KRIS KRIS !" everyone has surprised looks on their faces when they hugged.

**Okay how was this? Now let's recap what's going on Kristy and Kevin know somebody and who the heck is Jazz ? find out in the next episode of. RG:NS!**


	28. A new member of the park

**Hey party people let's get this party started ! HOLLA !**

"Um who are you ? and why are you hugging Kristy and Kevin ?" Danny asked

"sorry my name is Jazzmaine but you can call me Jazzy I'm Kevin 's little sister ."

"wait Kevin , bro when the heck did you have a sister !?" Charlie exclaimed

"well it all started when I met Kristy ...

** _Flashback _**

"come on Jazzy we have to find dad ." A 3 year old Kevin said he picked up his little sister and put her on his he saw a crying girl she had golden brown fur and brown hair she was wearing grey overalls .

"what's wrong ?"he asked she looked very sad and hungry

"I'm lost I can't find my mommy or daddy ." She said

"well me and Jazzy are looking for our dad your welcome to come with us. And maybe you'll find your dad on the way ." He suggested

"well alright by the way my name is Kristin Jeandine Slayers but you can call me Kristy

"my name is Kevin Joesph Smith and this is Jazzmaine Caroline Smith but call her Jazzy and me Kev ." Then Jazzy began to say something .

"OH MY GOSH ! JAZZY ABOUT TO SAY HER FRIST WORDS!"Kevin exclaimed

"Ke-Kevy , Kr-Kris Kris ."

End of flashblack

"so wait a oprhange came and took Jazzy too ?"

"yeah we never saw her again in till now. But wait Jazz why are you even here in New York ?"

"well I was adopted blah blah blah moved to here he got arrested for drug used I ran away blah blah blah now I'm here."

"Let's take you to mom and dad maybe they'll adopt you because I don't know why I feel like were going to be close."

**At the hotel :**

"Hi guys ! we want you to meet someone . COME ON IN JAZZY !"

"Hi my name is Jazzy and I'm Kevy's sister may please adopt me."

"Wait son when did you have a sister ? " Mordecai asked

"Well I can anwser that. Remeber when I got lost well I met Kevin and he had Jazzy with him an oprhange came and took Jazzy but we found her here in New York and we were thinking you guys could adopt her."

"Well I guess so we do want another kid. What do you think Margaret ?"

"I think we should I mean we have been talking about having another child this'll just be great plus I really like this kid ."

"Then Jazzy welcome to the family ! " Mordecai said happily

"I've missed you lil sis ."

"Me to big bro . me too

**How was this guys . review and just a reminder I'm really close to 40 ! kee on sending reviews please. And to all who really don't know Jazzy she's a duck with light green feathers and yellow eyes she's a very smart girl for her age which is 8 she loves video games but has a really ruff past some of it is really a but she will have some visions on some of the episodes feel free to draw the RG:SG chacters and Jazzy you don'y have to send them to me just post on profile picture so I can see how they look like bye !**


	29. First day of school

Jazzy was very scared this was her first time in school EVER even though she already knew all her time tables divison and whole lot of other stuff 8 year old's shouldn't know about like sex she knew about because she saw almost every day because her adoptive dad was a druggie and had women over a lot but at least it didn't mess with her mental state. All day she was being bullied by a girl named Maceinze in till finally it was lunch and she took it to far .

"Look loser I hear you you have a new family and you used too live on the streets I wonder why they took you in Oh I know because they felt sorry for you because your mother never loved you!" She and her group laughed as Jazzy sat there crying.

"Hey Macienze you have no right too talk to her like that ! You don't eve know her!"A brown bunny yelled

"Oh so you do !" they begin too become closer in till there face to face a cat behind her began to have a worried look on her face.

"Um do-don't ta-take it too far Fra-Frankie . You don't ne-need to be in trouble again." the cat said who seemed shy.

"Well looks like miss kity kat want to join the conversation should we let her ears?"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TALKING ABOUT MAX THAT WAY YOU CRAP!"

"HEY! Look I'm new here and all and I've realized something you think your top noch but you are nothing if it wasn't for your rich 'rents you would be named "shit" you are also messy I mean common were only in the freaking second grade and I've gone through some pretty ruff crap so you have no right to talk and for your information my mother is dead and how dare you insult these cool girls they seem really nice and you treat them like dirt so my final words are you suck." Jazzy said she then stood up walked over too Maceinze and pimp slapped her to the ground she flipped her fishtail braid bent down and said

"And that was for all your little insults I would've just slapped you but you took it to far when you said something about my mom I barely knew her but I'm not about to let you talk about her." She sat back down where she was sitting ate the rest and left.

** At the end of the day :**

"WAIT! WAIT! " Jazzy turned around to see 5 kids

"Wait! We never got to thank you what you said was very sweet and We're sorry about your mom."

"Well I really need to be thanking you you stood up for me."

"Well um we were asking if you wanted to be our friend ?" Jazzy was so excited she was gonna make her first friend here!

"Um heck yeah! but my name is Jazzaine but you can call me Jazzy."

"Well I'm Frances but you can call me Frankie That's Maxine but we call her Max." she pointed over to the soft snow white cat.

"I'm Zachory but you can call me Zach."a raven said

"And I'm Tyler but you can call me Ty ."

"And I'm Micheal but you can call me Mike."

"Um well do you want to sit on the bus together?"

"Yeah!" they all said when they were on the bus they talked and laughed this made Jazzy super happy she thought to herself this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Hi review and New York is gone don't worry they'll be going to another place soon like Teaxs. please review I'm up at 41 aren't you proud of me because I am.**


End file.
